1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-082478 discloses a selectable one-way clutch including a pocket plate having struts (engaging pieces) housed in a plurality of pockets (housing concave portions), respectively, a notch plate having a plurality of notches (engaging concave portions) formed thereon, and a selector plate provided between the pocket plate and the notch plate, as one type of one-way clutch.
In a selectable one-way clutch, a plurality of window holes are formed on the selector plate in a plate thickness direction thereof, and the selector plate is rotated to switch between a state in which the struts are raised through the window holes to be engaged with the notches and a state in which the struts are pushed into the pockets by portions of the selector plate other than the window holes to release engagement between the struts and the notch plate.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a selectable one-way clutch 100 with the conventional configuration described above. As illustrated in FIG. 8, when a notch plate 102 rotates in a direction (an overrun direction) opposite to an engaging direction in a state where struts 104 rise toward the notch plate 102 through window holes of a selector plate 103, the struts 104 are brought to a state (an overrun state) colliding with the rotating notch plate 102 without engaging with the notch plate 102. In the overrun state, there is a risk that the struts 104 alternately collide hard with the notch plate 102 and bottom portions of pockets 105 as indicated by A and B in FIG. 8 associated with rotation of the notch plate 102 and collision energy is amplified. This may shorten the life of the struts 104 and the like.